beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo da Vinci... (Coming soon) Biography https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personal_life_of_Leonardo_da_Vinci :"Leonardo was born on 15 April 1452, "at the third hour of the night"3 in the Tuscan hill town of Vinci, in the lower valley of the Arno River in the territory of the Republic of Florence. He was the out-of-wedlock son of the wealthy Messer Piero Fruosino di Antonio da Vinci, a Florentine legal notary, and an orphaned girl, Caterina di Meo Lippi.456 His full birth name was "Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci", meaning "Leonardo, (son) of (Mes)ser Piero from Vinci". The inclusion of the title "ser" indicated that Leonardo's father was a gentleman." https://brunelleschi.imss.fi.it/itineraries/itinerary/ChronologyLeonardo.html 1476-1478 https://www.ancient-code.com/da-vinci-predicted-world-end-4006/ :"Interestingly, between 1476 to 1478 there was a ‘gap’ in the life of Da Vinci. It is said that during that time, your Da Vinci vanished without a trace, and there are no written records of him being anywhere at that point. Leonardo reappeared in Florence in 1478, when his creative output reached a whole new level, going beyond art and extending to a number of other disciplines." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonardo_da_Vinci#Professional_life :"Florentine court records of 1476 show that Leonardo and three other young men were charged with sodomy but acquitted; homosexual acts were illegal in Renaissance Florence. From that date until 1478, there is no record of his work or even of his whereabouts." https://www.newyorker.com/magazine/2017/10/16/the-secret-lives-of-leonardo-da-vinci :"In Renaissance Florence, a number of designated boxes placed throughout the city allowed citizens to make anonymous denunciations of various moral crimes... But the crime that the government was really trying to control was sodomy, so notoriously prevalent that contemporary German slang for a homosexual was Florenzer. The common nature of the offense did not erase the threat of serious consequences. In 1476, Leonardo da Vinci, on the verge of his twenty-fourth birthday, was named as one of four men who had practiced “such wickedness” with the seventeen-year-old apprentice of a local goldsmith. There is little doubt that Leonardo was arrested. Although any time he may have spent in jail was brief, and the case was dismissed, two months later, for lack of corroborating witnesses, he had plenty of time to ponder the possible legal punishments: a large fine, public humiliation, exile, burning at the stake. It is impossible to know if this experience affected the artist’s habit, later cited as a mark of his character, of buying caged birds from the market just to set them free. But it does seem connected with the drawings he made, during the next few years, of two fantastical inventions: a machine that he explained was meant “to open a prison from the inside,” and another for tearing bars off windows." Philosophy Renaissance Humanism "Leonardo Da Vinci exemplified this attitude through his careful studies of the natural world. He didn't just wonder how birds flew, for example, he undertook systematic studies birds in flight — then took this knowledge and tried to apply it in the hopes that humans might fly as well. Leonardo also studied how the eye sees in order to apply this knowledge to improve his own artistic creations. Guided by the conviction that nature always takes the shortest path, he developed early theorems of inertia, action/reaction, and force. None was as developed as those made famous by Descartes and Newton, but they demonstrate his involvement with science as well as the degree to which he placed empirical data and science above faith and revelation. This was why Leonardo was such a strong skeptic, casting doubt on popular pseudosciences of his day - especially astrology, for example." "As one of the central figures of Renaissance Humanism, a central focus of all Leonardo Da Vinci's art and science was the human being. A focus on human concerns, rather than otherworldly concerns, led Renaissance figures like Leonardo to spend more time on work that would benefit people in their daily lives rather than the otherworldly interests of the Church."https://www.thoughtco.com/leonardo-da-vinci-profile-and-biographyi-250166 Sexuality Are You Saying Leonardo Was Gay? "One must of course take a post-centuries-mortem psychological analysis with many grains of salt. Sir Kenneth Clark, an art historian for whom I have great respect, more recently opined that Leonardo was probably a passive homosexual. In other words, the jury is out and will remain so until we discover a tell-all biography dating from Renaissance Italy. What is absolutely untrue is the reference in The Da Vinci Code to Leonardo's reputation as a "flamboyant homosexual." He was not known as such. Historical evidence is sketchy about the latter, and the only thing Leonardo was "flamboyant" about was his inability to finish projects he started. Leonardo was rumored to have been homosexual by his contemporaries. He was, in fact, twice charged with sodomy in 1476. Though he was imprisoned for two months, the charges were dropped for lack of witnesses. It must be duly noted that he was one of four people charged with sodomizing the individual in this particular case, which was subsequently dropped. Additionally, accusing someone of sodomy, in 15th century Florence, was not an infrequent tactic used to cause someone else trouble. Leonardo was anonymously accused, and it's quite tempting to speculate that the accuser was a lesser-talented artist."https://www.thoughtco.com/are-you-saying-leonardo-was-gay-182496 Art The Male "Mona Lisa"?: Art Historian Martin Kemp on Leonardo da Vinci's Mysterious "Salvator Mundi" "Yeah. It was quite clear. It had that kind of presence that Leonardos have. The "Mona Lisa" has a presence. So after that initial reaction, which is kind of almost inside your body, as it were, you look at it and you think, well, the handling of the better-preserved parts, like the hair and so on, is just incredibly good. It's got that kind of uncanny vortex, as if the hair is a living, moving substance, or like water, which is what Leonardo said hair was like. So it almost ceases to become hair, and it becomes a source of energy in its own right. It's a very characteristic way of doing hair, which Leonardo has. Then the blessing hand has got a lot of very understated anatomical structure in it. All the versions of the "Salvator Mundi" — and we've got drawings of the drapery and lots of copies — all of them have rather tubular fingers. What Leonardo had done, and the copyists and imitators didn't pick up, was to get just how the knuckle sort of sits underneath the skin. And the blessing hands of the ones in the copies are all rather smooth and routine, but this is somebody who actually knew what — and, you know, this is a young person, this is not an elderly person — knew how the flesh lies over the knuckles. So, that's pretty good." A lost Leonardo da Vinci painting was rediscovered after 500 years — but critics have spotted an unusual flaw "But the glass orb raises some doubts about the painting's authenticity, according to some experts. It's especially puzzling, writes Walter Isaacson in his biography of the artist, because da Vinci was famously fastidious about the reflection and refraction of light in his work. At the time he made "Salvator Mundi," he was "deep into his optics studies" and filled his notebooks with diagrams of light bouncing at different angles, according to The Guardian. "Solid glass or crystal, whether shaped like an orb or a lens, produces magnified, inverted, and reversed images," Isaacson writes. "Instead, Leonardo painted the orb as if it were a hollow glass bubble that does not refract or distort the light passing through it." Isaacson himself believes it was an intentional decision to paint it that way anddoes not believe the painting is a fake." Salvator Mundi Salvator Mundi (Leonardo) - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salvator_Mundi_(Leonardo) Salvator Mundi is a painting by the workshop of Italian artist Leonardo da Vinci, dated to c. 1500. Salvator Mundi - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salvator_Mundi Salvator Mundi, Latin for Saviour of the World, is a subject in iconography depicting Christ with his right hand raised in blessing and his left hand holding an orb (frequently surmounted by a cross), known as a globus cruciger. The latter symbolizes the Earth, and the whole composition has strong eschatological undertones. https://www.thevintagenews.com/2019/01/12/modern-image-of-jesus/ Exploring the Theory that a Modern Image of Jesus was Based on a Pope’s Son :"This very strange idea that one of the modern images of Jesus is based on Cesare originally comes from a claim made by the renowned novelist Alexandre Dumas and picked up and expanded upon by biblical theorists. The argument goes that Jesus was originally depicted as appearing non-European because he was Jewish, which did not sit well with the Borgia pope at the time. So in order to create a more “European-looking” Jesus Pope Alexander VI commissioned new paintings of Jesus using his illegitimate son Cesare as their model." :"His friendship with Leonardo da Vinci may have also helped popularize a particular depiction of Jesus that echoed Cesare’s appearance. (Inevitably, given Cesare’s reputation, they were also rumoured to have been lovers)." Journal 1707: Finished the Mona Lisa in 1506https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1506, the same year that Uranus and Neptune entered mutual reception for the first time in thousands of yearshttp://www.astrologyweekly.com/astrology-articles/mutual-reception.php. References Category:Celebrities Category:Neurodivergent People Category:History Category:Art Category:Pluto in Leo Category:Humanism